


Hypnotism Effect

by chaosmo



Series: Pounding Sarada [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: 13 years-old Sarada, 40 years-old Sasuke, Age Difference, Extremely Underage, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Forced Orgasm, Hypnotism, Lolita, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nymphet, Parent/Child Incest, Sasuke makes little Sarada orgasm many times until she's squirting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Squirting, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, hard fingering, masturbation through hypnotism, multiple orgasm
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmo/pseuds/chaosmo
Summary: Malam panas di mana Sasuke dan Sarada menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan melakukan aktifitas kasar menggetarkan kasur. Sasuke-40. Sarada-13.
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Pounding Sarada [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964839
Kudos: 19





	1. The Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Saya udah pernah nulis cerita ini, tapi dengan tokoh yang berbeda. Judulnya Ellie. Silakan mampir kalau mau dibaca.

**WARNING** : _explicit PWP, very very kinky, weird description._

_Sasuke: 40 tahun | Sarada: 13 tahun |_

* * *

Jemari kecil Sarada perlahan-lahan terangkat dan meremas lembut lengan sebesar pahanya itu.

Kulitnya kasar. Bulu-bulu halusnya menggeliti telapak tangan. Daging-dagingnya keras di genggaman. Dan kehangatan dalam tubuhnya terasa memanggang tangannya lembut.

Jiwa daranya mendorongnya untuk mengeksplorasi tubuh pria matang itu lebih jauh.

Jari-jari kakinya menjijit, kepalanya mendongak, bibirnya sedikit terbuka memandangi dagu yang kokoh di atas kepalanya. Bibirnya terasa kering dan ia merasa amat kehausan melihat pemandangan bibir basah itu dari bawah sini. Kedua tangan perkasa itu menggenggam kedua pipinya, memenjarakan kepalanya di antara kedua telapak tangannya yang besar. Membawa dagunya ke atas, sejajar dengan bibir itu sampai akhirnya ia akan dihampiri oleh lipatan basah itu dan ia tersedot di dalam isapan mulut yang menuntut kuasa.

Bibir pejantan itu mendobrak bibirnya, memaksa lenguhan serta deru napas masuk ke dalam mulut kecilnya, dan membuat anak itu merasakan lidah yang menggeliat marah di atas lidahnya.

Anak gadis itu memejamkan mata, merasakan tiap sentuhan dominan dan gejolak sensual yang menghangatkan kulit-kulitnya. Membayangkan sosok Sasuke yang begitu gagah itu mengamuk menginginkan tubuhnya.

Lenguhan napas itu seperti uap yang menyapu pipinya.

Dadanya mengejang dan memuncak ke atas, ketika dirasakannya tangan-tangan kekar itu dalam genggamannya. Yang didominasi kini membuka kedua bibirnya, merasakan lidah yang menggeliat seperti tubuh ular besar itu di dalam rongga mulutnya.

Dengusan napas mereka berat memburu. Antara kesulitan bernapas atau terlalu bernapsu.

Sarada mundur perlahan mendekati tempat tidurnya.

Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok Sasuke, ia mendudukan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Menyelonjorkan kakinya dan berbaring di atas bantal.

Sasuke menghampirinya.

Jantung Sarada berdegup keras saat Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan memandangi wajahnya sekilas.

Kedua tangan Sasuke mendarat di kedua paha Sarada, masing-masing dengan tangan mencengkram paha yang tak lebih lebar dari telapak tangannya itu.

Jari-jarinya memijat, kemudian mencengkram perlahan-lahan naik ke pinggulnya. Hujaman jari-jemari Sasuke yang besar memberikan sengatan di saraf-saraf yang dilaluinya terutama saat sudah tiba di bagian perutnya yang mengempis saat anak itu membusurkan tubuhnya kencang, dengan menyisakan tulang iga yang menjolak dari dalam. Napasnya tertahan di pusar dadanya yang membusung. Jari demi jari mengebur lereng dua bukit buah dadanya. Jari itu terus mendorong hingga ke ketiak sampai kain sutera itu terdedah ke lehernya.

Anak itu memejamkan mata dan merasakan perut dan buah dadanya yang sehari-harinya terbungkus kain fabrik itu kini diraba udara malam yang menari-nari di atas pusar dan kedua puncak putingnya dengan leluasa.

Jari-jari Sarada meremas seprei di atas kepala, menahan gejolak untuk tidak melenguh.

Kedua telapak tangan Sasuke mengoyak-oyak dua bukit milik anak empat belas tahun di dadanya seperti membuat adonan. Jempol dan jari-jemarinya bersinergi untuk membuat daging kenyal kedua payudara yang masih belia itu teraduk-aduk hebat. Memijat-mijatnya seperti ingin memerah saripati dan menyemburkan likuid lewat kedua putingnya yang kini mengeras layaknya cokelat padat. Meremasnya keras. Dada Sarada semakin membumbung tinggi, tubuhnya tergugah, lehernya mendongak.

Kedua tangan Sarada terbentang di atas kepala dengan jalinan jari yang saling bertautan erat. Ketiaknya disapu udara.

Kedua telapak tangan Sasuke terus memborbardir dan memijat ganas kedua gundukan daging lunak itu, memberi stimulasi demi stimulasi, hingga aliran darah di seluruh tubuh anak itu memusat pada satu titik di puncak putingnya dan membuat kedua payudaranya menegang dan mengeras sempurna, dan pada satu titik punggungnya melentur ke belakang hingga ia tak merasakan apa-apalagi selain gejolak libido di sekujur permukaan tubuhnya dan perasaan mendesir di lipatan selangkangannya.

" _Angh_ –"

Hawa dingin menjalar dari buah dada ke selakangannya.

Sementara tangan kanan Sasuke masih melumat payudara kanan yang menegang itu dengan rangsangan dan remasan yang lebih kencang, telapak tangan kiri Sasuke menjulur menuju bagian Selatan tubuhnya, mengarungi payudara kiri, menyeberangi perutnya yang mengempis, menelusuri tulang pinggulnya, hingga menjolok ke area renggang di antara kedua pahanya yang melebar.

Tubuh Sarada yang masih menegang dan mengeras, tak memperhatikan apa yang sedang diperhatikan Sasuke di bawah sana.

Ketika dua jari seperti sosis itu membentur-bentur dinding celana dalamnya, voltase listrik kecil menyengat sekujur tubuhnya.

" _Hhah_ –"

Kedua pahanya dirapatkan kembali dan tangan Sasuke menarik celana dalamnya melintasi pahanya, hingga terlucuti dari kakinya.

Sarada membuka kedua pahanya lebar-lebar, membaringkan keduanya dalam-dalam hingga terbuka sempurna. Udara dingin menyapu cairan kental yang menggenangi labia vaginanya.

Tubuh Sasuke merosot hingga bibirnya sejajar dengan puncak payudara kiri padat yang hanya terbungkus udara. Mulutnya terbuka dengan lidah yang amat basah dan melahap gumpalan daging kecokelatan itu dengan kenyotan bertenaga. Menghisap dengan seluruh energinya seperti ingin menelan puting yang mengeras itu.

" _Hhhh_ –"

Tubuh Sarada memanas hebat.

Kedua payudaranya mendapat stimulus yang masing-masing menghisap dan mengenyot kuat.

" _Nghh_ -"

Cairan di bawah tubuhnya yang terpajang leluasa itu terasa semakin bertambah banyak seiring dengan dua jari besar yang menyapu-nyapu daging basah di dalam sana.

Terlalu nikmat.

Sarada ingin yang lebih dari ini.

Tanpa menghentikan stimulus yang bergelora di puncak dadanya, kedua jari itu menjeblos masuk dan menerobos tirai-tirai daging yang bersimbah cairan pelumas kewanitaan, membasahi dirinya sendiri dengan cara menggosok-gosokan seluruh jarinya dalam balutan daging berair kental itu dengan lumatan pelan.

Jari itu masuk lebih dalam.

Ujung-ujungnya yang tumpul menjulur lebih dalam hingga membentur dinding ternikmatnya di dalam sana dan menggeliat berani.

Tubuh anak empat belas tahun itu tersentak gila.

" _Angh_ –"

Jari-jari tumpul menggedor-gedor dinding kemaluannya seiring dengan tarikan napasnya yang semakin berat. Dadanya memuncak ketika ketukannya tak lagi selaras, melainkan memompa dua kali dalam sekali tarikan napas. Dinding-dindingnya menjepit, pintu pahanya semakin membuka lebar.

Kini tangan itu menyodok-nyodok lipatan daging itu berkali-kali, menjotos kuat-kuat hingga daging-daging basah itu bergeletar dan tersengat terus-menerus. Seperti mesin pengebor jalanan, bunyi kecipak-kecipak yang cepat membawa cairan pelumas dalam tubuhnya bergegas memburu keluar.

" _Aaanghh-angh-"_

Tubuh anak itu tak dapat berkutik. Ia hanya mempu mengencangkan otot-otot dada dan perutnya, memaksa kakinya tetap terbuka dan mengejar orgasme.

Tangan Sasuke yang bermanuver cepat mengebor tubuhnya, seketika dibanjiri oleh cairan kewanitaan hingga manuvernya semakin licin dan lincah. Beberapa percik air mani mulai menyiprati seprei di bawah pantatnya.

" _Hhangh_ – _aangh_ – _ah_ – _angh_ – _angh-_ "

Sarada merasa ingin segera buang air kecil.

Dengan skala yang amat besar.

Kepalanya mendogak memburu oksigen. Kedua tangannya masing-masing memegangi tangan dan kepala Sasuke yang masih menstimulasi buah dadanya. Pinggulnya ikut berayun, menenggelamkan genitalnya lebih dalam. Berayun makin keras. Dan semakin keras. Semakin cepat. Sangat cepat.

" _Haannghh_ –"

Pinggulnya terus bergerak cepat. " _Hngh-hngh-hngg-_ "

Tubuhnya teraduk-aduk makin keras.

Pelumas kewanitaannya terciprat-ciprat membanjiri pergelangan tangannya dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak menurunkan tempo stimulan seksualnya.

Sarada ingin _buang air kecil_ sekarang.

Percikan-percikan cairan bening menciprat-ciprat pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

Pria itu menarik jarinya keluar dari lahapan bibir bawah yang bergetar.

Pantatnya tersentak ke udara. Tubuh kecil itu mendorong kuat seluruh cairan yang mulanya tersumbat jari Sasuke, merasakannya kini menyembur deras seperti selang air.

" _Angh_!"

Anak itu mengejang dan mengetatkan dinding vaginanya, menghempaskan cairan orgasme dengan seluruh tenaganya dan menyemprotnya dengan seluruh sisa tenaganya, menyembur kencang dalam jumlah volume cairan amat banyak, terhambur begitu saja.

_"Ah-angh-aaangh–"_

Cipratan ejakulasinya yang pertama. Dorongan itu terus menyemprot dan menerobos dinding-dinding vaginanya dengan amat cepat, seperti seprotan selang air yang amat deras, menyembur di hadapan Sasuke.

Ia mengejangkan seluruh otot dan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk melepaskan orgasme terakhirnya dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya.

" _Ngg-aaaghh-"_

Cairan terakhir menyembur lemah.

Dadanya terpompa naik turun. Ia merasakan jari-jemari Sasuke masih meremasi buah dadanya dengan erat. Membawa tubuhnya terayun-ayun setelah masa orgasme. Dan ia merasakan tubuhnya amat basah sekarang. Sementara genangan ejakulasinya masih penuh di bawah sana.

Kadar oksigen yang terserap habis di otaknya membuat kesadarannya tercabut perlahan-lahan. Pompa jantung yang menggebuk-gebuk keras dadanya. Keringat hangat yang merambati tubuhnya. Napas yang menyesak dan memberat.

Sementara Sarada perlahan-lahan mulai kehilangan kesadaran, tubuh Sasuke masih melumat habis suguhan payudara berkeringat yang mengeras di hadapannya.


	2. The Finger

**WARNING** : _explicit PWP, very very kinky, weird description._

* * *

Sarada pernah menyentuh tentakel mentah sebelumnya. Ia basah, lembek, lengket, dan berlendir. Namun, organ tubuh itu terus bergerak dan menggeliat dalam genggamannya, menyeruak liar dan mendobrak celah-celah untuk bebas. Ia melilit, mendorong, menggulung dirinya sendiri dalam kungkungan. Tenaganya tidak lebih besar dari eratan jari-jemari Sarada, namun gerakan benda tumpul basah itu tak dapat diprediksi.

Begitu pula lidah orang dewasa.

Lidah itu menggulung-gulung dan menyedot puncak piramida kenyal anak itu, mengaduk-gaduk daging kecokelatan yang mengeras, membuat dadanya turut terisap ke atas seperti ditarik pompa ASI.

Jemari kecil Sarada meremas rambut Sasuke, mengikuti gerak kepala itu. Namun, kepala Sasuke sama seperti lidahnya, tidak terkontrol.

Kini lidahnya menyapu kulit berkeringat anak itu dan turun ke lembah di antara dua pucuk dadanya, melata perlahan dan merambat hingga ke leher. Lidahnya menekan keras leher itu hingga rahang anaknya terdongak ke atas. Lelehan air hangat membasahi lehernya yang menegang. Ujung gigi-giginya sesekali melintas. Sarada merasakan tangan besar Sasuke mencengkram payudaranya lagi, namun amukan tentakel di bawah rahangnya adalah distraksi gairah yang lebih mematikan.

Lidah itu kemudian kembali melata turun seperti tentakel yang menjalar, menari-nari di atas kulitnya, kembali mengisap ketika tiba di lembah di antara kedua gunung kembar. Lidah basah itu turun ke tulang iga yang menonjol, memberi jejak basah saat menuruni tanjakan ke lereng perut yang mengempis.

Menuju ke bibir di tubuh bagian bawahnya sudah terbuka. Pahanya terbuka seperti ilalang yang tersibak oleh cengkraman jemari pria itu yang membuka pintu pahanya lebar-lebar.

Mulut Sasuke bertemu dengan _mulut_ bagian bawah Sarada. Dua bibir itu bergumul seperti dua kekasih yang mengadu ciuman lidah _._

_Bedanya Sasuke melakukan ini dengan bibir kelamin._

Lidah itu hangat dan lengket saat menjilati kulitnya perlahan. Ia melesak ke sela-sela daging yang memerah, mendorong dari bawah ke atas, menyuplai sengatan sensual yang membawa tubuh anak itu mengejang dalam tiap kali sapuan. Uap panas dari napas Sasuke menyapu kulit selangkanya yang meremang. Pasokan liur melelehkan labianya yang berkedut. Ia melihat kepala Sasuke tenggelam dalam lembah di antara kedua pahanya. Kepala itu mengarungi celah di antara kaki yang terbuka. Melumasi permukaan kulit yang dilaluinya dengan sapuan lidah yang lihai.

Kepala si anak kembali terdongak lemas. Kedua tangannya terbuka lebar. Dirasakannya lagi kedua telapak tangan itu menjalar melewati perutnya dan mendarat di timbunan dua daging yang mengeras, mendorong hingga dada anak itu menegang. Punggungnya melengkung kokoh ke belakang.

Pinggulnya mendesak-desak wajah itu dengan ayunan pinggang. Menenggelamkan lidah panas itu ke renggang dagingnya yang merapat, hingga ujung daging lunak itu berhasil menerobos perisai kewanitaannya, dan segera bersalaman kasar dengan daging kecil yang mengaktifkan tombol gairah si anak.

" _Hhah_ -"

Perutnya mengempis, dadanya membusung, pahanya berkontraksi kencang.

Lidah itu memain-mainkan daging kecil tersebut dengan tempo cepat. Menambah suplai cairan sang anak yang berduyun-duyun tersalurkan ke luar.

Ia ingin pipis sekarang.

Satu daging lagi menginvasi gejolak dua lereng daging yang bergetar. Daging itu melesak maju mundur dengan cepat. Jari-jari itu terus membuka jalan untuk tiap percik enceran kental yang menyembur-nyembur ke udara.

Paha anak itu bergetar. Remasan di sebelah bukitnya menambah suplai gairah. Kepalanya terus mendongak ke atas. Perutnya mengempis, mendorong-dorong seluruh cairan kepuasannya untuk tersalurkan. Bendungan itu semakin penuh di sana. Jari itu mengaduk semakin cepat, terus menarik pasokan air pasang yang bergejolak. Dadanya melonjak ke angkasa.

Tubuhnya terguncang-guncang dengan tiap hentakan yang mendorong-dorong dinding rentannya. Sapuan dan kocokan lidah itu pada daging yang tersengat stimulasi terus menuntunnya menuju puncak kenikmatan.

Gelombang air itu mendobrak ke luar.

Sarada mengejan kuat dan seluruh cairan itu termuntahkan dengan nikmat.

" _Aangh-"_

Mani yang tersemprot itu berceceran ke mulut Sasuke yang terbuka. Tubuh Sarada terbanting lemah ke ranjang. Kepala Sasuke maju ke depan dan bibirnya kembali bertemu dengan labia basah itu.

Bunyi cairan yang tersedot mengiringi lelehan air orgasme yang tenggelam dalam mulut Sasuke. Sedotan yang lebih keras lagi, menelan daging-daging merah yang basah, membawa turut serta pinggul anak itu terangkat dan terisap ke angkasa. Tubuh bagian atasnya banjir keringat, sementara tubuh bagian bawahnya banjir kolam ejakulasi.

Terengah-engah napasnya saat menyemburkan sisa-sisa cairan yang menggantung.

Tangannya meremas rambut Sasuke, membawa kepala itu melintasi tubuhnya perlahan.

Merasakan cairan hangat kewanitaannya sendiri yang dilumurkan lidah Sasuke di atas perutnya.

Tangan Sasuke memeras pinggul Sarada, membantu anak itu duduk tegak dengan paha yang masih mengangkang. Ia memposisikan tubuh anak itu di atas selonjoran tubuhnya, sementara ia membaringkan dirinya sendiri di atas ranjang. Sarada merangkak ketika tangan Sasuke mendorong pantatnya untuk maju hingga saluran air seninya kembali sejajar dengan wajah lelaki itu. Kedua pahanya terbuka di antara kepala Sasuke, betisnya disandarkan di kedua bahu lelaki itu.

Sarada menegakkan punggungnya dan sokongan dua tangan, kemudian menenggelamkan pinggulnya ke wajah Sasuke. Dari atas sini ia hanya mampu melihat rambut Sasuke yang rimbun.

Tangan Sasuke mencengkram dua bongkahan di pinggul Sarada untuk membawa tubuh itu turun ke dalam jurang basah mulutnya.

Serangan itu kembali menggempur tubuhnya.

Lidah itu seperti tentakel yang pernah disantapnya dulu. Ia menggeliat-geliat tanpa kendali, melumuri dua belah daging basah yang diaduk-aduk laju dalam mulutnya.

" _Ngh-ngh-hngh-_ "

Sarada mengetatkan selangkangannya, kepalanya terdongak dan matanya terpejam.

Pinggulnya terbanting-banting ke wajah itu. Gejolak di bawah perutnya masih tergenang oleh sisa-sisa semburan tadi. Wajah Sasuke tergenang semburan likuidnya. Lidah itu mendorong-dorong ke atas, melesakkannya ke dinding-dinding yang menghimpit padat, berusaha membuka saluran air yang tertahan oleh labia yang saling menjepit itu.

Sarada merasakan gejolak air di dalam sana mendidih liar.

Saat caplokan bibir itu terlepas, tersemburlah cairan hangat ke wajah Sasuke.

_"Haangh-"_

Sasuke menarik turun kembali pinggul Sarada dan melesakkan bibir merah basah itu ke mulutnya. Mulutnya meraup dan lidahnya mendorong cairan itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Sarada merasakan seluruh cairannya turun deras ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Sementara mulut itu berkoyak lebih brutal, menuntut cairan yang lebih banyak untuk masuk ke mulutnya. Lidah itu menjalar dari saluran kencing hingga klitorisnya. Menyapu-nyapu sisa-sisa orgasme yang menggenang.

Dada Sarada terbanting lemas ke tempat tidur. Napasnya terengah-engah, dadanya tersendat.

Tubuhnya amat kelelahan dan tubuhnya mati rasa dalam kelumpuhan.

Sementara itu pinggulnya masih menindih wajah Sasuke.


	3. The Meat

**_warning_** : _hard fingering, forced orgasm_

* * *

Sarada menginginkan sesuatu yang lain malam ini. Bagaimana jika daging lonjong dan panjang itu terkancing di antara tindihan dua kulit tebal yang lengket di antara kedua pahanya. Ketika selonjor daging yang mengeras itu terlinyak di dalam liang tubuhnya yang dalam, kemudian melantakan pancangnya kuat dan menanam dalam-dalam batang berurat di dalam sana, pasti dia akan pipis hebat.

60 menit berlalu. Punggungnya yang telanjang bersandar pada bantal tinggi dan dilekatkan oleh keringatnya yang meminyak. Dadanya tertekan sesak dan diafragmanya memuai, sementara perutnya kian mengempis. Pentil kanannya terisap ke samping, tersedot oleh isapan mulut yang melahap habis. " _Aangh_ —" Perutnya terbuai dengan guncangan jari yang terpacu di antara kedua pahanya yang ternganga lebar.

Saat emulsi basah di antara kedua kulit dicolok-colok dengan cepat oleh kedua jari yang berkecipak, seluruh energinya memuncak dan kepalanya terbanting lemah ke belakang, " _Aaangh_ —", sementara lubang di bawah perutnya menyemprotkan tangis kental bahagia. " _Aangh ... aghh ... angh ..."_

Mesin bernyawa itu tidak berhenti selama kedua pahanya masih terbuka lebar, masih ada jalan untuk orgasme lagi. Tangannya masih terus memompa dengan kian perkasa, mendesak, menggali gelambir yang berlumpur ejakulasi. Sisa-sisa ledakan tadi masih menimbulkan percikan menggelitik di liang getarnya, " _Ah-agh-a-a_ —", vibrasi menyerang tulang-tulangnya saat tubuhnya tak mampu lagi mengunci dobrakan pecahnya cairan. Dadanya menginjat, "Aaangh—", terisap gravitasi angkasa, " _Angh_ —", tubuhnya mengeras, _"Aaangh—",_ isi perutnya runtuh dan mengencingi tangan raksasa Sasuke.

Ia tidak berhenti dibuat orgasme hingga orgasme kelima.

.

.

Bagaimana jika ia akan berdarah? Bagaimana jika rasanya akan sakit sekali? Bagaimana jika Sasuke tidak akan berhenti?

.

.

Tubuhnya digelar seperti daging yang akan dieksekusi. Ia membuka lebar-lebar tangannya, memperlihatkan ketiaknya, dan membuka akses yang bebas ke gunung dada dan perutnya yang masih terpompa sesak setelah klimaks. Pahanya terbuka ke arah yang saling berlawanan, membuka jendela senggama yang mengkilat.

Sasuke terkurung di dua paha yang memagari pinggangnya. Ia memposisikan ujungnya ke dalam titik lorong kecil yang gelap.

.

.

Labianya seperti jari-jemari yang menggenggam kuat penis Sasuke saat organ tubuh genital itu mendorong perlahan-lahan. _"Uuunghh—uhhng—"._ Dadanya tersuntik ke atas sehingga kepalanya mengejang ke belakang. _"Uhhng—"._ Tangannya terkunci oleh penjara kedua tangan Sasuke yang menekannya tetap berada di atas kepala.

Gempuran daging itu masih menyusuri jauh, _"Uunghh—",_ membelah daging-daging basah yang mengeras ketika terhimpit oleh sesak.

Sarada ingin pipis.

Tubuhnya masih tertahan pada posisi tangan di atas kepala memperlihatkan ketiak, sementara paha saling berjauhan menuju arah berlawanan, saat daging lonjong yang panjang milik Sasuke semakin terdorong semakin ke dalam di bawah abdomennya.

Titik puncak pipis di dalam tubuhnya tersengat saat ujung tumpul Sasuke bergesekkan dengan biji daging kenikmatan milik Sarada di dalam sana. " _Hungh—"_

Seluruh penis Sasuke kini sudah tertanam.

.

.

Bila kita melihat dari sudut pandang tepat di bawah tempat tidur Sarada, maka kasur itu akan terhentak-hentak keras dan cepat. Ya, kasur itu menghentak-hentak keras dan cepat dengan tempo 3 bit per detik. Sarada berteriak minta berhenti, namun permintaan sudah diutarakan dan Sarada telah meminta lima orgasme kuat.

Kasur itu masih terguncang-guncang dengan cepat. Tiga hujaman maksimal dalam satu detik. " _Angh-angh-angh-angh_ —" Rantai desah Sarada tidak terputus sejak gencaran tadi.

Tiga pukulan keras ke klitoris dalam satu detik. " _Angh—ber—hgnh—hnghh—berhe—angh—angh—"_

Suara Sarada bergetar.

" _A-a-aku akan—aanghh—aanghh—"_

Sasuke tidak akan berhenti hingga Sarada mencapai orgasme keras ke tiga.

.

.

Sarada menunggingkan bokongnya ke udara, "Angh, angh, angh,", menabrak-nabrakan pinggulnya dengan keras ke pinggul Sasuke. Perutnya merasakan daging tumpul itu terseok-seok mengurut dinding rahimnya dengan laju.

Punggul Sarada bergesekkan panas terus-menerus dengan otot dada dan perut Sasuke yang keras, begitu pula hantaman paha belakangnya yang terus-terusan manampar paha depan Sasuke saat pinggul itu terus mengayun deras.

Dua lengan kokoh lelaki kekar itu mengikat pinggangnya agar tetap terhempas menuju tempat yang sama.

"Aaahh ..."

Sarada ingin kencing dengan amat deras. Rasanya kantung kemihnya kini sangat penuh dan teraduk-aduk keras, "Ngh, ngh," siap meledak kapan saja. Seperti kantong plastik yang terus-terusan ditusuk-tusuk batang kayu, tinggal menunggu waktu sampai semburan cairan itu pecah.

"Ogh ... "

Namun, daging lonjong itu terus-terusan menahan aksesnya dengan genjotan cepat. Jalur kenikmatan yang terguncang-guncang menjadi semakin sesak dan sempit, membuat derasnya air mani yang hendak mengucur tertahan di dalam dinding Sarada.

Sarada mengingat pernah naik kuda saat umur 10 tahun. Saat itu ia terlonjak-lonjak di atas tubuh kuda tiap kali hewan itu berlari. Dan Sarada tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya yang terbanting-banting. Sama seperti saat ini. Bedanya kali ini kuda tersebut berusaha membuat Sarada orgasme. Dan Sarada tak bisa menahan guncangan tubuh Sasuke yang terus memompa tubuh kecilnya agar menyemburkan cairan kental.

Sarada tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya lagi. Tubuh mungilnya tersetrum dan mengejang dan Sarada meledak dalam sumbatan. Cairan itu berusaha mendobrak keluar dengan ganas.

Sasuke menarik pinggulnya dan kedua daging labia itu tersentak, menyemprotkan cairan banyak. 'Hhh! Angh!"

Belum sempat gunungan air itu mengucur keluar, "Angh!" Sasuke menghunuskan dua jari besarnya dan langsung menubruk bantal daging kecil yang konon dapat menimbulkan orgasme beruntun di dalam tubuh anak kecil itu. "Angh, angh, angh," Jari besar itu mengocok-ngocok keras seperti mengaduk-aduk adonan, membuat ruang dinding sempit dan lengket itu berguncang-guncang menyemburkan air mani yang deras terus-terusan.

Puluhan kali tusukan jari besar menuju dinding g-spot dan tubuh mungilnya yang bergetar-getar telah menumpahkan semprotan kental amat deras.

"Hhahh .. Angh!" Sedang bergetar hebat, liang basahnya kembali menyedot benda keras yang lonjong ke dalam saluran kencingnya.

Pinggul Sasuke kembali menggenjot dan memijat rahim muda Sarada untuk orgasme selanjutnya.

.

.

Tubuh anak kecil itu terbanting lemas ke kasur. Peluh melumasi tubuh yang layu. Matanya terhalang kabut akibat senggama hebat yang diciptakan Sasuke. Tubuh kurusnya digempur oleh genjotan hebat. Kantung kemihnya sakit.

Sarada membuka tangan dan kakinya lebar-lebar, sehingga Sasuke bisa menikmati tubuh indahnya yang terengah berat.

Kedua tangan perkasa Sasuke membuka paha Sarada lebar-lebar.

Ia ingin membuat Sarada orgasme kembali.


	4. The G-Spot

_**Warning**_ : _overstimulation_ , _fingering after orgasm_ , _multiple orgasm_ , _forced orgasm, underage squirting_

_._

_._

Sarada menunggingkan bokongnya ke udara, _"Angh, angh, angh,",_ menabrak-nabrakan pinggulnya dengan keras ke pinggul Sasuke. Perutnya merasakan daging tumpul itu terseok-seok mengurut dinding rahimnya dengan laju.

Punggul Sarada bergesekkan panas terus-menerus dengan otot dada dan perut Sasuke yang keras, begitu pula hantaman paha belakangnya yang terus-terusan manampar paha depan Sasuke saat pinggul itu terus mengayun deras.

Dua lengan kokoh lelaki kekar itu mengikat pinggangnya agar tetap terhempas menuju tempat yang sama.

" _Aaahh ..."_

Sarada ingin kencing dengan amat deras. Rasanya kantung kemihnya kini sangat penuh dan teraduk-aduk keras, _"Ngh, ngh,"_ siap meledak kapan saja. Seperti kantong plastik yang terus-terusan ditusuk-tusuk batang kayu, tinggal menunggu waktu sampai semburan cairan itu pecah.

" _Ogh ... "_

Namun, daging lonjong itu terus-terusan menahan aksesnya dengan genjotan cepat. Jalur kenikmatan yang terguncang-guncang menjadi semakin sesak dan sempit, membuat derasnya air mani yang hendak mengucur tertahan di dalam dinding Sarada.

Sarada mengingat pernah naik kuda saat umur 10 tahun. Saat itu ia terlonjak-lonjak di atas tubuh kuda tiap kali hewan itu berlari. Dan Sarada tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya yang terbanting-banting. Sama seperti saat ini. Bedanya kali ini kuda tersebut berusaha membuat Sarada orgasme. Dan Sarada tak bisa menahan guncangan tubuh Sasuke yang terus memompa tubuh kecilnya agar menyemburkan cairan kental.

Sarada tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya lagi. Tubuh mungilnya tersetrum dan mengejang dan Sarada meledak dalam sumbatan. Cairan itu berusaha mendobrak keluar dengan ganas.

Sasuke menarik pinggulnya dan kedua daging labia itu tersentak, menyemprotkan cairan banyak. _'Hhh! Angh!"_

Belum sempat gunungan air itu mengucur keluar, _"Angh!"_ Sasuke menghunuskan dua jari besarnya dan langsung menubruk bantal daging kecil yang konon dapat menimbulkan orgasme beruntun di dalam tubuh anak kecil itu. _"Angh, angh, angh,"_ Jari besar itu mengocok-ngocok keras seperti mengaduk-aduk adonan, membuat ruang dinding sempit dan lengket itu berguncang-guncang menyemburkan air mani yang deras terus-terusan.

120 kali tusukan jari besar menuju dinding g-spot dan tubuh mungilnya yang bergetar-getar telah menumpahkan semprotan kental amat deras.

 _"Hhahh .. Angh!" Sedang_ bergetar hebat, liang basahnya kembali menyedot benda keras yang lonjong ke dalam saluran kencingnya.

Pinggul Sasuke kembali menggenjot dan memijat rahim muda Sarada untuk orgasme selanjutnya.

.

.

Tubuh anak kecil itu terbanting lemas ke kasur. Peluh melumasi tubuh yang layu. Matanya terhalang kabut akibat senggama hebat yang diciptakan Sasuke. Tubuh kurusnya digempur oleh genjotan hebat. Kantung kemihnya sakit. 

Sarada membuka tangan dan kakinya lebar-lebar, sehingga Sasuke bisa menikmati tubuh indahnya yang terengah berat.

Kedua tangan perkasa Sasuke membuka paha Sarada lebar-lebar.

Ia ingin membuat Sarada orgasme kembali.


End file.
